My Family's Story of Wild Horses in Rockies Bk 1
by Rosa Shay
Summary: A woman and her 12 children study the wild horses in the rockies but when they have to move again, something wrong happens.NOTE: The Pictures that I have don't show. If you want to see the pictures, review me and I'll give you my email.
1. My First Entry

**July 21, 2000: 12:30pm; In front of the airport**

I was moving my luggage from the car with my kids. I'm remembering how my childhood was. I wondered about lots of questions about the rockies.

I was remembering how great my childhood was. I loved horses, just as now; I learned a lot about them because I lived in a farm in Chicago. I helped out my family, mostly in the house since I was a girl. But, when I deserved it, and I had time, I rode horses. I also rode them after school. At age twelve, I decided that I want to live in the rockies, and make movies about horses. I think that I made this decision based on the movie Cloud; The Wild Stallion of the Rockies. I loved that movie; it was about a woman who lived in the rockies studying wild horses. She followed a stallion, Cloud, until he was six years old.

I was born in Champaign, Illinois on March twenty-fourth, Nineteen-sixty-eight. I was out of college at age thirty. I graduated at age twenty-six where I was learning to be an astronaut. I went to another college because I didn't want to do that job. The other college was about filming, making a movie-that kind of stuff.

Anyway, now as we are rolling our luggage, I'm wondering what the horses would be like. Were there any calm horses? What about crazy? I mean that some of them will be crazy according to my home studies, but how crazy? Or, would they be crazier then in Maryland's wild horses? How energetic would they be? Will they be brave? But the question I most want to figure out is that will they be as smart as domesticated or from Maryland? Would some of the wild horses act like the domesticated? Would some domesticated horses act like wild? Will some horses be as FRIENDLY as domesticated? Would they be as FUNNY? I wanted to figure out all those questions. After I do, I'll just study some more and think of more questions.

Most of my family loves horses. My husband, Clarke adores them-I teach him to ride horses and hopefully will continue in Colorado. My three pair of twins of girls love horses. They can't wait to see the rockies and the wild horses. My other six boys would like to see them but they don't care. I have six pairs of twins. Their names are named by their age, first the youngest to the oldest: Claudia, Wendy, Justin, Omeer, Julia, Annabell, Dany, Max, Whitney, Marie, Quinten, and Harvey. That's my family.

I live in Boston, now I'm going to live in Colorado-how exciting.

Wow!!! I can't wait. Of course, I would only see the horses tomorrow. I will need to settle down. Find my children's rooms, go grocery shopping with a rented car, those kinds of things. But now I have to worry about what happens now, not then. Now the only thing that I supposed to think about myself, my family and what we're supposed to do.


	2. My Second Entry

**July 21st, 2000:2:00pm; Boarding the plane**

Can't write for about ten minutes, I'm boarding the plane. Wahoo!!


	3. My Third Entry

**July 21st, 2000: 2:10pm; In the airplane, sitting in my seat.**

Now I'm on the plane and I'm supposed to plan out my studies but whatever. I have to know what I'm going to do during the flight. I will get to my family's house on the bottom of Lindsey Mountain by noon.

Lindsey Mountain is the tallest Mountain in the Rocky Mountain range. It is also one of the most popular areas where wild horses live. It is also very hot in the summer and sometimes it can have one of the hottest temperatures in the world. It has forest fires often. At winter though, it can get up to about-minus twenty celcius. Maybe even more. But I still won't finish my journey with the wild horses.

As I sit in my seat with one of my girl twins, I overhear a horse conversation.

I can't help overhearing that people in the back and across of me are talking about wild horses. I'm wondering why they're talking wild horses. I'm thinking that maybe they have the same job as me and live in Colorado. Maybe I should start talking to them and ask them why they're talking about wild horses. Here I go. Tell what we talked about later.


	4. My Fourth Entry

**July 21st, 2000: 2:25pm; In the plane (in my seat still)**

OH MY GOD!!! I MET WITH THIS REALLY CUTE GUY AND HE ASKED IF I WAS AVAILABLE!!! Can you believe it? Of course I said that I wasn't. Fuef!!! I thought that that was really close. But GUESS WHAT? We became really "close" friends.

I liked those people. They were just like me. They work just like me and they told me that they live in the bottom of Lindsey Mountain too. Anyway, I want to get to know them better so, I guess I have to talk to them more


	5. My Fifth Entry

**July 21st, 2000: 3:00pm; In the plane sitting right across from the people on the back of me (where my twin girls sit).**

I stopped talking to them because they said that they are tiered so they had to take a nap. OH MY GOD, I'M WAY NOT ON MY SCHEDULE OF THINGS. Now I'm supposed to read about wild horses. Ok, I'll do that, that will be easy. OH NO, I CAN'T FIND IT!!! Hmmmm... Where could it be??? OH YEAH, I PUT IT IN MY SUITCASE, DUH!! Well, I guess I'll have to do something else. Like what? My oldest girl twins-Whitney and Marie are asleep. Well, I have to admit that I'm kind of tiered, so I can go to sleep. Whatever, I won't do what I planned. I don't have to anyway. Well write you at home.


	6. My Sixth Entry

**July 21st, 2000: 6:00-6:10; Sitting next to the tube where you board and get to the airport. I'm home in Colorado!!!!**

I'm so happy that we landed. Everything seemed that everything came by so fast. I slept over every little thing. OMG (oh my god), I wanted to plan my house of where the furniture would go. Oh well, I will do that in the car. And anyway, I will be tiered at home, and I have lots of things to do when we get home. So I did the right thing and went to sleep. Let me write down what I need to buy tonight and tomorrow. Here they are:

Food:

Canned Foods-

Soup

Chicken

Corn

Peaches

Vegetables-

Tomatoes

Pickles

Red Pepper

Fruits-

Apples

Peaches

Bananas

Mangoes

Pears

Oranges

Dessert-

Candy

Chocolate Cake

Strawberry Cake

2. Furniture:

For all the kids

Bed

2 closets for close

closet for toys

table

A big bookshelf

Sleeping stool

Clarke's and my room:

Bed

Mirror with shelves

Closet for my dresses

Lamp

Our Offices:

Table

Fish tank (fish)

Lamp

Small Sofa

Dinning room:

Kitchen table

Living room:

Sofa

Piano

2 book shelves

Corridor:

Shoe holder

Electric devices:

2 Computers

T.V

Microwave

That's what I need to buy for the next 2-3 weeks. It will cost a lot of money, I know, but we will need them, me and my family will need these things. Well, when I get to the car, I will draw my house plan of where I will put things and then tell you. Bye.


	7. My Seventh Entry

**July 21st, 2000: 7:30-7:35; In the car.**

Ok, I'm done with planning everything out of where everything will be in the house. The house is big. There's like 12 bedrooms. Well, write you later today or tomorrow.


	8. My Eighth Entry

**July 22nd, 2000: 6:30am; Breakfast**

Yesterday night when I got to this house I looked all over and found out that this place is SO HUGE. My room wasn't as BIG as my husband and me had expected, but we still decided that we shouldn't put lots of things into it because we are buying 14 dogs-one for each one of us and we want the dogs to run around. Right now I'm waiting for my children to wake up so we could go see the horses. We're planning to find the horses that we might want this September so we could buy them during the round-up if they're for sale. Yesterday night we bought everything that we needed. Though we only put up the mattresses so we could sleep on them and that's it. Today first as a family, we will go for a walk in the Rockies and see the wild horses. We thought that the first morning when we're here we might as well see the wild horses and see which fifteen or more of them we might like to study and make a film about. Oh yeah, I haven't told you, Diary that every one of us is making a project about wild horses. Oh yeah, I haven't even told my children. I have to wake them up now so I could explain everything-that they could buy and train their own wild horse but with only one condition: if they choose more then 15 horses and foals they want to study and make a film on. Tomorrow, when we choose our horses, we also make a photo of them, their herds and at home, when we add them up, it should be the amount we will count today. Well, everybody should be waking up now, so write you later.


	9. My Ninth Entry

**July 22nd, 2000: 6:45am; Breakfast**

The meeting for the assignment went pretty well, I have to admit. The girls were very excited, so they just ran out of the house, but I told them that they needed to stick with me. The boys were excited too, but not as much. The kids that will do this project are Julia and Annabell who are seven, Dany and Max who are eight, Whitney and Mary who are nine and Quinten and Harvey who are ten. Here's how the meeting went:

When everybody that has to do this project woke up, I led them to the living room to discuss the project.

"Good morning boys and girls. How are you doing today?" I asked them.

"Good morning mom, we had great dreams and we feel perfectly." Each one of the kids answered.

"Ok, I have a project for you guys that everybody above seven years old will do. Who wants to hear it?" I asked them.

"We!" They answered.

"Well, I'm going to give you a wild horse to train in the September during the round-up. In the summer, I signed you up for a horseback riding program so you get to learn to ride and train horses before you get your horse. This "camp" is for people who will want a wild horse from Chicago-which is you, teaches how to ride horses-the English way, and how to train them. You will go to this camp till you finish learning how to train and ride horses. And you won't be able to train your horse until you learned everything from camp and "graduated" as they call it from it. You will be able to train it, and take care of it. You will be responsible for it, if it gets hurt you tell me or call the vet. Understand? Who wants to do this? When your younger siblings get to age seven they will start the project. When they start the project, they will also go to the same program as you. I'm going to buy them a wild horse in the next round-up or the round-up before which comes closer so they themselves could train that wild horse."

"Yey, yey, yey, yey!!" They screamed

"Mommy, what is the project?" Whitney asked.

"I will explain right now, first I will pass out instruction sheets for you to read. If you can't read I will read the instructions to you out loud."

I passed out the instruction sheet, I'm pasting it to you so I will be able to photocopy it if I lose my extras. Here is the pasted copy:

Name:Date:

Due Date for whole paper this Year:

Wild Horse Project, Year: 2000.

Directions: Your goal this year is to choose 15 or more wild horses to look at, take pictures, film or anything you want. These horses should be in a herd, if there are less the 15 horses in a herd, study 2 herds. At the end, after you gathered the information of the horses you will write a seven paragraph paper and a film about the horses you studied. The things are listed below with how to do this paper and film, what it should include, what will be due for the year and what comes first. For the paper: WHEN TYPED, DOUBLE SPACED!!

Due Dates of Things:

Pictures of horses you're studying and a graph of wild horse group number and the horses name you gave.

1st scene of films or 5 pictures for each horse on a poster board.

2nd scene of films or 5 pictures for each horse on a poster board.

3rd scene of films or 5 pictures for each horse on a poster board.

4th scene of films or 5 pictures for each horse on a poster board.

5th scene of films or 5 pictures for each horse on a poster board.

Other pictures or scenes of films.

Notes of how your horses:

Behave/Act

What they do during:

Day

Night

What you think there ranks are

Who stands guard when sleeps

Who goes after who

Main Stallion and Mare and why you think they are them.

Where they like to spend in winters

Where they sleep in summers

What are there personalities

Final Paper

Oral Report

What the Final Report Needs:

In the introduction paragraph, write the number of the herd, the horses that are in the group, the main stallion and the main mare.

How do the wild horses behave? Write a small paragraph of how your wild horses behave and how differently they behave between each other. How are they all different from domesticated horses? How differently do they behave from the horses that you aren't studying? Answer in COMPLETE SENTENCES!!

Explain in another paragraph how they react in day and night. What do they do at day? What do they do at night? How do they protect themselves? Answer in COMPLETE SENTENCES!!

When horses are lying down, one of the horses stand to protect them to make signs in case of danger. When your horses do that, do they take turns to rest and guard? If so explain what horse goes after what horse. If you can't find information talk to me, if I can't find this information there's an excuse. Answer in COMPLETE SENTENCES!!

Usually horses like to find a place and stay there to sleep at night. Where does your herd sleep in summer? Explain what the place looks like, is it higher or lower part of the mountain, are there trees or not, is there water near, and is there grass? Where does the herd sleep in winter? Explain what the place looks like, is it higher or lower part of the mountain, are there trees or not, are there lots of snow, if there's snow, is it deep, is there shrubs that the horses eat? Answer these questions in a paragraph. Answer in COMPLETE SENTENCES!!

Explain the different personalities each of your horses. How is it different from all the rest of the horses? How is it similar? How does the horse react on certain days of the weak and certain types of weather? Answer in COMPLETE SENTENCES!!

In the conclusion paragraph please explain why you liked to study these herds/herd and what you like about the different horses in the herd. Explain what new things you learned in the research that has surprised you and you haven't known before.

What the Film Should Include:

What is the daily life of the wild horses?

When you show a scene include what you're doing and what the horse is doing and how it is reacting.

"Let me read the instructions a loud, should I?" I said.

"Yes mommy, please read it." They answered

So I read the instruction paper to them. They liked the film part but not the paper part. I announced that if anybody wants help, they are welcome to ask for help. I said that they are going to choose the horses after the round-up which is in a couple of weeks because we have to set up the dog cages and clean the stalls, get the stalls ready and stuff. We also need to make sure everybody is ready for school. Then, they asked me questions.

"Why are we getting our wild horses in September and starting the project in September?" Julia and Annabell asked.

"In September is when some horses are rounded up in a group, trapped, and put into cells, some get returned back to the wild while others the auctioneer sell to people in auctions. We don't want to start studying horses and then have them sold to many people, so we have to wait." I answered.

"How much times do we have to do this if we are older than others?" all of them asked

"Once you studied at least two years you are free." I answered

"Can we go and see the wild horses now?" Whitney asked in a whining voice.

"After we eat our breakfasts I've got to give two things to you, then we'll go see them." I answered back.

I then noticed that when we came to the dinning room, the dinning table was up with the table set with beautiful silverware. I loved it. The plates had decorations with flowers on the sides around the middle of the plate which was decorated with pictures of old Jerusalem city next to where I was born. It was really pretty. On the right side of the plates was a knife, which was on top of the napkin. The big napkin was on the bottom of the plate, knife, spoon, and fork. The spoon was above the plate and the fork was on the left. This was for every child. Clarke and me is on the sides of the table. In the middle of the table is pancakes, and syrup put out and on both sides of the table and juice is also put on both sides of the table. The feeling was great that my family would do so much for me to be happy. I noticed that my two six year olds Justin and Omeer and my five year olds Wendy and Claudia helped Clarke do this for me. They told me that while I went shopping for my kids' beds they sneaked to a kitchen store to buy the silverware stuff. I was amazed and surprised. But in another way, I was really happy.

"Clarke, did you really do this to me? For me, the stupid Daisy Shay?" I asked him.

"Your not stupid honey. No, I really set this table up for the kids, honey, I really did." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, thank you honey, I love you. Well, after breakfast I promised for my couple of twins to take them out. Ok?" I said

"Ok, honey, whatever you want." He answered me calmly.

"What about you guys go shopping for school supplies while we are out." I told them.

"That would be a wonderful idea. Justin, Omeer, Wendy and Claudia, do you guys want to help me out buying school supplies for the older children and Justin and Omeer?" Clarke asked them.

"Why do we have to? School only starts in September but it's only July." Harvey asked.

"Your not in this Quinten." I told him.

"Its not me who said that, mom, it was Harvey." Quinten told me.

"Sorry Quinten, Harvey, your not in this, it will always be good to get ready before time, so we could do things earlier. And if there's nothing that we need, we'll just do it later. Buy the way, Clarke we don't really need school supplies right now, what we need is tables for the older ones, ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

"And pencils/pens and other writing utensils, coloring for the younger ones."

"Good idea Daisy."

When I said that I had to give the people something I really meant something serious. Yesterday, when my husband and children were choosing out there beds, I went to the local ASPCA shelter to find Goldendoodles and some cages. I found eight perfect, cute, adorable little puppies. My husband knew what I was doing so he distracted them while I did it. I adopted all of the eight puppies and I had them put into different cages. I named them and in each cave there was a name written on it. When I said that we'll go out, is what I meant that we'll go to our back porch and our older children starting from seven years old will choose out there puppies. Isn't that cool. I chose out two more puppies for Clarke and me. I named them Honeybell and Simba. We still kept them outside, but separate. I also got everything for the collar, each collar has the puppies name on it. Isn't that cute? My children will be so happy!!! When each of my children will turn seven, I decided that as a birthday present they'll get goldendoodles. But they will have to sign a contract. The older ones already signed so the made a vow to be responsible for their dog, take care of it, train it, take it to the vet and when it's sick, support it. But, for now, I have to go and eat my pancake for breakfast.


	10. My Tenth Entry

**July 22nd, 2000; 8:00am: At the porch**

OMG. My children are so happy, but each one of them still are choosing their puppies. I know it's so hard to choose between each of them. They are all so CUTE. I mean they are cuter then cute. Ok, Harvey found himself his puppy. The puppies name is Fenway. I'm going to post the picture of him righ  
t now. Here:

Isn't he cute? I think that he's adorable. Now, somebody else chose another one. Ahh, its my daughter Julia chose a puppy named Daisy and Daisy is so adorable with Julia!!! I've posted a picture of Daisy, here it is:

I  
sn't Daisy so cute and adorable. I love the spot on Daisy's chest, it's unique. Now Dany chose his goldendoodle and it's one of my most favorite ones. If I can see correctly it's Linus but I'm not sure, let m  
e go check. Yep, it is. Here is the picture:

Linus is really cute in that basket. By the way, I got these pictures from the ASPCA, when they had walks, and when I checked them out. So far, the three that I'm showing you, they are siblings. Linus, Fenway, Daisy, and Pacifica are sisters. Pacifica was chosen by Whitney. Here's the picture of Pacifica:

S  
he was standing on her leash with Whitney holding her. But when I took this picture she was standing tiered from running after her brothers and sister playing tag, so she was calm.

Here is the next batch of siblings. This batch contains of three boys and two girls. There names are Blue, Giant (I don't know why they called Giant Giant when he's small for his age), Lucky, Zoe, and Cassie. According to my seeing, Max took Giant, I don't know why, probably because he LOVES that name. Here's Giant's picture (he's the white one):

M  
ary took Lucky. I guess she liked him, and I do have to admit, they look good together because they're all cute. All these puppies are really cute. I love them to death. When everybody is seven years old, we'll probably have fourteen dogs-because me and my husband count too. Here is my puppy. It's posted below:

M  
y puppy's name is Honeybell. I love her personality. She has a loving personality. Friendly, loving, and just sweet. She is also smart for her age. Honeybell is the youngest of them all. This picture is a picture when I washed her privately yesterday. My husband got a more mature goldendoodle, he got a one year, eight month old male. It is posted below.

M  
y husband's dog is named Simba, he was named after Lion King, just because my husband loves the movie.

Well, our dogs will be trained specifically to our coordinations. There will be three sessions for an hour in our day. The puppies will have to learn manners to live with us and the will have to bond to their owners. One session is a obedience training session. This session will be held in our field after breakfast when our dogs aren't tiered. It's where our puppies learn some manners and obedience. Some manners are that you can't jump on people when they don't want to get jumped on. The second session is a dogs can help out. This session is held after lunch. This session can do any farming activities, like herding, hunting, maybe being a police dog, and even jumping. The last session is how you take care of a dog. It will be held after dinner. This session will teach how you take care of your dog. It's how you groom it, how you wash it and how you feed it. When a child graduates from that sessions, which will be probably after 2-3 weeks of lessons, we're going to teach them showmanship of dogs. This training is where a child will choose a type of showmanship to work on and then show off the dog. But, the puppy will only start these sessions when it's six months old. Thankfully, every one of our puppies are six months, the youngest one is Honeybell, who is almost six months. She will be six months in a week. Simba will be hard to deal with since he's almost an adult, but I've herd that he's mostly trained. We'll try to train him to herd or be a policeman, maybe he can get a great talent to work on. Our puppies are already used to this place, but, they don't know the rules. Well, I better go. See ya.


	11. My Eleventh Entry

**July 22, 2000: 8:00am; Getting ready for a small field trip. **

Well, it's time. I mean, for people to choose their wild horses to look at. I'm telling for people to pack up long pants, and I suggested for people to get a long sweatshirt, but some didn't listen. Whatever, they want to be cold, they will be without a sweater. I also had them each bring a small bag where they each should have a 1.5in binder, a pencil, the direction sheet and a notebook with lined papers inside. Well, I'll hope to tell you everything of what happened a little later, but I'm pretty sure that the wild horses are somewhere on the hills or near the lake where I saw them yesterday.

My husband, in the other hand, will show the younger kids where they can play, and where they cannot. This is because, if they get too far, they might get lost. In fact, my husband is making a electric fence to block the parts where they cannot go. There will be three rows so that the dogs won't be able to go through and the small kids won't be able to squeeze through. We just don't want to waste a lot of money on helicopters and stuff like that if any part of our family gets lost. To open our gate, we will have a door that is made out of wood that opens. I will give schedules to my kids of their life in the summer so that they could have their free time and when they should be with me to do stuff. I will show you the schedule later once I find out what each kid is doing. Well, my kids are calling me, so I better go. Tell you everything later.


	12. My Twelveth Entry

**July 22, 2000; 9:30am; At home, a small meeting about the obedience training.**

Well, know that we're back, we had the first obedience training meeting. I told my kids who have dogs the rules about obedience. I've decided to have a piece of land specifically made for each training. On the first training, which is today, I will show them where each ring is, but from then on, they are responsible to have their training pamphlets with them, and be in the ring at the time I assign them to. I think that I'm too strict, but in some ways that's good. Here, let me post the rules of the obedience class. It's mostly the same as every other training that we'll do.

TRAINING RULES

1. Everybody is supposed to be respectful to the dogs, objects in the arena, and each other.

2. Everybody has to have his/her training panel during the training sessions.

3. Everybody has to bring his/her dogs unless you're told to not bring them the training before.

4. You are to be on time.

Well, that's the rules, next time, I promise to give you a schedule. Oh, I forgot, it's only the schedule for the summer.


End file.
